


Something Different

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, OKAY ALICE IS LITERALLY LIKE A VILLAN HERE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, also jughead's like hot, and betty's sorta badass, and jugheads a really big flirt, anyways back to the fluff, but really cute too, dont bite me, i dont wanna write smut, in case you didnt get that: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, literally all fluff, lmao i dont know how to write, okay its not all fluff, so theres none of that, some chapters are pretty emotional, tags are hard lmaoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead needs a roomate.  Fast.  When Kevin Keller calls up asking a favor for his friend Betty Cooper, it almost feels like fate.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead didn’t know how he was going to find another roommate, but he knew that he needed to. His “best friend” Archie Andrews moved out (it may be next door, but it still counts) and he couldn’t pay the rent himself. 

He grabbed his laptop, and made his way out the door and up the stairs onto the roof. He sat down near the edge and opened the laptop. As he put in his password, he stopped and looked at his profile photo.

_“No Jughead, you look like you’re 30 in that one!” Jellybean squealed as she lay upside-down on his bed._

_Jughead smiled at his little sister. “Jelly, setting up the profile picture is the least important part of setting up a computer. What about setting up a password? So that you can’t keep changing my profile photo?”_

_Jellybean smiled even wider and pointed at the screen. “Jug, you have to pick that one.” She was pointing at a picture of Jughead and her at the drive in when they were younger._

_He clicked on that picture, and smiled at how perfect it looked in the picture spot._

He was snapped out of his daze by none other than Veronica Lodge, who slammed the door opened, and barely spared Jughead a glance. “Archie, I think this is perfect!”

Archie came jogging up the stairs, slightly out of breath. “Really? This?”

Veronica swiftly turned around and walked over to him. She pointed her finger at him, and Jughead slowly closed up his computer not wanting to make a sound. He didn’t think he should get involved.

As he tried to creep out of sight and into the stairwell, the sounds of Archie and Veronica’s bickering in the background he suddenly heard-

“Jughead! We could use your input!”

Jughead slowly turned around, wincing as he met Veronica’s piercing glare.

“Input on what, exactly?

“…Jughead. We’re having a party.”

“Here?” He said warily.”

“No, not here. _Obviously_ , it’s going to be here, it’s our party. Are you feeling okay? We’ve been talking about this for the whole week, it’s going to be on Saturday.”

“Like, in two days Saturday?”

“No, Jughead, tomorrow Saturday.”

Jughead gripped onto the railing. He ran down the stairs, and locked himself in his room. He sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands. His life was falling apart. He had a huge deadline due Sunday and he had thought he had more time. His breathing got heavy, and his phone started to ring.

_“Hey man, what’s up?”_

Kevin Keller. 

_“Ah, nothing. What about you?”_

_“Nothing on this side too. Well actually, I have this friend.”_

One thing to know about Kevin Keller, is that he never calls for no reason.

_“What do you need, Keller?”_

_“See, my friend – her name is Betty Cooper, by the way – she needs to move out._

_“Okay? What does that have to do with me?”_

_“Well, Archie moved out, right?”_

_“Yeah…wait Kevin-”_

_“You owe me, Jones.”_

_“Yeah, I owe a lot of people, but no one actually calls down favors”_

_“Jughead…”_

_“I dunno man, I don’t think this is a good idea.”_

_“Why? She’s the sweetest girl I know, she’s clean, neat, and she won’t break anything, because she’s gentle as a feather”_

_“Are you for real right now?”_

_“Look, Jughead, you and I both know, that you need this roommate.”_

Jughead sighed. Only Kevin Keller could call him in the middle of a mental breakdown and distract him from his horrible life.

_“Okay, send me her number, I’ll talk to her and see”_

_“Oh my god, for real? Thank you so much, Jug!”_

_“Yeah, as you said, I owe you. What do I owe you for again?_

_“Oh um, don’t worry about it.”_

Jughead raised sat up straight.

_“Keller. What is it that I owe you for?”_

He heard Kevin sigh across the line.

_“Remember Jug, you brought this up.”_

_“Yeah, I know, now what is it?”_

_“Freshman year, I told Ethel Muggs that she should ask you out to the dance.”_

Jughead tensed at the name of his old, pretty but _very_ clingy, girlfriend.”

_“Seriously man?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’m not mad, just-”_

_“Oh, wait one sec Jug, let’s facetime, you can meet Betty!”_

_“Oh okay-”_

Kevin’s face showed up on Jugheads screen and the facetime ringtone rung out loudly. Jughead sighed and picked up the call. 

_“Jughead, hey! Look, this is Betty!”_

Kevin handed the phone to so called Betty, and Jughead almost dropped the phone.

♡♡♡

The _hair._ Her eyes kept roaming back up the screen to stare at the ink black (almost _blue_ ) locks of hair, partially hidden under a crown shaped beanie. It looked long, it looked soft, and she wanted so bad to run her hands through it. His face – oh my god his _face_ – was perfect. His lips looked chapped and soft at the same time, and his eyes were a color of green that she could drown in.

“Hey Betty, I’m Jughead.”

(His voice was perfect – it matched the rest of him that she could see)

“Hi Jughead.”

Her voice, on the other hand was almost like a whisper and a gasp at the same time.

“So, I heard you’re in need of a roommate?”

“Yeah, I heard you were in need of one too.”

“Yeah, can’t keep up with the rent.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. What about you? What’re you running away from?”

Betty’s eyes widened.

“Don’t worry, B,” Kevin whispered in her ear, “He’s always like this. You don’t have to give into him- it’s actually better if you don’t.”

“Well,” Jughead smirked, “if she’s going to be moving in, I need to know why.”

Betty sighed.

“Well, it’s actually kind of a long story, so um…”

“I’ve got time, Betts.”

Betty’s insides melted a little at the nickname. “Just, my mom.”

“What about her? Evil step-mother?”

“No, more like Mother Gothel.”

“So that would make you the beautiful Rapunzel, wouldn’t it?”

Betty felt herself blush, the heat on her cheeks rising.

“…Jughead, damn, who knew you were such a flirt?”

“Sorry Keller, I use my moves on the pretty _ladies_.”

Betty let out a laugh, and Jughead’s eyes gleamed.

“Okay, I have to get to work, Betty. Can I have my phone back, or do you want to talk to Jughead some more?” Kevin said, his voice playful. 

Betty looked back at the screen. Jughead’s screen was muted, and he was talking to someone behind his phone. He looked distressed and Betty thought that whatever he was talking about was important. She watched as he took his beanie off his head and threw it on his bed. He ran his long fingers through his hair, his eyes distracted as he unmuted himself.

“What was that?” he asked, his voice sounding as distressed as he looked.

“Nothing, Kevin has to get to work, so…”

“Oh, alright…what’s your number, Betts. “ I’ll text you some details about the apartment, and you can come check it out whenever.”

“Right. Um, Kevin will give you my number,” she said tilting her chin up towards where Kevin was watching them talk with an amused expression on his face. She was so going to have to talk to him later. 

“Okay, Jug, I’ll text it to you?”

“Yeah, that works”

“Okay, bye Jughead, it was really nice meeting you,” Betty said.

“Pleasure to meet you as well, my fair Rapunzel.”

“Okay, that’s enough, Jug. You can flirt with Betty when she moves in.”


	2. Chapter 2

_J: So, you can move in_

__

_B: Really?!_

__

_J: I don’t see why not :)_

____

_B: You sounded really hesitant yesterday but thank you so much, Jug!_

____

_J: Yeah yeah, you’re welcome_

____

_B: So, the drive from Riverdale to Brooklyn is about 3 hours. Can I come down tomorrow?_

____

_J: Sure._

____

_J: To see the apartment, or to move in?_

____

_B: Well, all my stuff is in my trunk, so I guess both :/_

_____ _

__

_J: Why?_

__

____

__

_B: I’ll explain when I come down tomorrow :) ___

__

_____ _

__

_J: Okay, see you tomorrow Betty._

__

_____ _

__

_B: Bye :) ___

__

______ _ _

__

__

______ _ _

__

Jughead looked around the apartment. He was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter. He set his coffee down and started to pick up all the clothes that were lying on the floor. He tossed them in the hamper in his room, and started on the kitchen.

__

______ _ _

__

An hour and a half later, the apartment was just as clean as it had been when he’d first moved in with Archie around a year ago. He hasn’t seen it this clean since then.

__

______ _ _

__

He took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the living room. He opened up the group chat that Kevin made with him and Betty, and sent the picture with a text: _Cleaned it just for you, Betts ;)_

__

______ _ _

__

_K: OMG, that winky face!_

__

______ _ _

__

_J:_ _J_

__

______ _ _

__

_B: Aw, Jug, you didn’t have too!_

__

______ _ _

__

_J: nah, It’s alright. I only spent an hour and a half on it._

__

______ _ _

__

_B: It looks great, I can’t wait to see it tomorrow._

__

______ _ _

__

_K: What? Betty you’re going to Jug’s apartment tomorrow?_

__

______ _ _

__

_B: Yeah_

__

______ _ _

__

_J: yup_

__

______ _ _

__

_K: Could I come? I need a break from Joaquin’s drama_

__

______ _ _

__

_B: You could ride along with me if it’s fine with Jughead._

__

______ _ _

__

_J: yeah sure. Haven’t seen you in some time Kev_

__

______ _ _

__

_K: Great!_

__

______ _ _

__

Jughead set his phone down on the coffee table ( the fact that it wasn’t cluttered with magazines and old coffee mugs startled him). Suddenly his phone screen lit up, asking him to facetime with Betty and Kevin. He sighed as he clicked the green accept call button.

__

______ _ _

__

_“Now what, Keller?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“We’re waiting for Betty to pick up, I have something to show her.”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“What is it?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“I told you, we’re waiting for Betty.”_

__

______ _ _

__

Betty’s face came up on the screen. 

__

______ _ _

__

_“What do you want, Kevin?”_

__

______ _ _

__

Kevin faked a gasp, _“How do you know Jughead didn’t call?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Kevin, get to the point, I have places to be.”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Are you_ finally _going to finish it with Trev, darling?”_

__

______ _ _

__

Betty sighed, _“Yeah, I am. If I’m going to move to New York-“_

__

______ _ _

__

_“With a smoking hot guy, if I may,”_ Kevin interrupted

__

______ _ _

__

“ _You may not,”_ said Betty, _“But yeah. Me moving in with a guy would really mess things up.”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Who’s Trev?”_ Jughead asked, his gut clenching a little – he didn’t know why – “ _Boyfriend?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Yeah, as of right now.”_ Said Betty her voice a little sad, “ _Why’d you call, Kevin?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“I just wanted to show you guys something. Someone,”_ Kevin’s voice got fast and excited, “ _Guys, it’s_ Cheryl Blossom!” 

__

______ _ _

__

Betty gasped. Jughead’s eyebrow raised slightly, _“Who now?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Jughead!”_ Betty shrieked, _“Where have you been for the past two freaking years! She’s literally on the cover of every_ Vogue _magazine like ever. For the past two years! Where is she Kev?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“She’s shopping on the rack next to me. Cheryl, come say hi!”_ Kevin said, waving his hand. A gorgeous red head came into view. Her lipstick was a bright cherry red color her long red hear was braided to the side. She was wearing a white zip up, red shorts, a thick black belt and high red heels. The fiery look in her eyes made her look like she didn’t take any crap from anybody.

__

______ _ _

__

“ _Cheryl Blossom_ ,” she said, “ _You guys are_?”

__

______ _ _

__

Betty smiled, “ _Hi, Cheryl. I’m Betty Cooper. I’m such a big fan_.”

__

______ _ _

__

Cheryl’s eyes softened. “ _My fans. Man, it’s still weird to hear people say that._ ” She muttered, _“ Hi, Betty. Your hair is gorgeous, I’ve always wanted that length. And your eyes are gorgeous, I’ve tried the blue-green contacts but they clash too much with my hair_.” She said this all very fast – way too fast for Jughead to know what was going on – and Jughead agreed with all she said about Betty.

__

______ _ _

__

Betty blushed, “ _Thank you. If I started complimenting you, Cheryl, we’d be here forever_.”

__

______ _ _

__

_“Betty, Jughead, Cheryl said she’s going to New York in about a month. I wouldn’t want her to have to stay in a hotel, so Jug, would you mind asking Veronica and Archie if she can use their spare bedroom? Also, me and Joaquin made up - and made out - so I'm not coming tommorrow.”_

__

______ _ _

__

Jughead sighed, this was way too much in one day. “ _Yeah, I guess. Is that all?_ ”

__

______ _ _

__

“ _And who might you be_?” Cheryl asked him.

__

______ _ _

__

“ _Oh, um, Jughead. Jughead Jones_.”

__

______ _ _

__

“ _What are you wearing on your head?”_

__

______ _ _

__

Jughead sighed. He got questions like these every day, but that doesn’t mean he liked them.

__

______ _ _

__

” _A hat, a beanie, a crown. Whatever you want to call it, go for it. I just want this call to end, I have places to be as well.”_

__

______ _ _

__

Cheryl smirked, “ _Alright, whatever. But your shirt is stupid. What does the S stand for?”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Okay, bye.”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Bye Jug!”_ Betty chirped.

__

______ _ _

__

“ _Bye Jughead,”_ said Kevin, “ _See you tomorrow, and don’t forget to talk to Archie and Veronica.”_

__

______ _ _

__

Jughead ended the call and stood up from the couch. He walked to the door, grabbed his keys, put his boots on and walked out the door.

__

______ _ _

__

♡♡♡

__

______ _ _

__

Jughead ended the call and it was only her Kevin and Cheryl Blossom. She was such an idol and a role model for women. She sighed and decided that she should stop stalling and just get this thing with Trev over with.

__

______ _ _

__

“ _Okay, I’ll be off. Wish me luck Kev.”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Bye B, See you soon!”_

__

______ _ _

__

_“Bye Betty,”_ said Cheryl, “ _It was nice meeting you.”_

__

______ _ _

__

She clicked the red end call button. She stood up from her childhood bed, and walked over to her closet. She was breaking up with him. She didn’t want to try too hard, but she didn’t want it to look like she didn’t care. She pulled on a pair of bleached tight jeans, a solid white t-shirt and slipped into her white Converse. She grabbed her keys off the hook on her wall and she closed the door behind her.

__

______ _ _

__

She and Trev had agreed to meet at Pop’s to talk. She hoped that he didn’t think this was a date, because that would make things so much harder. She didn’t love him, not in the way that she was supposed to. Her relationship with him wasn’t some fairy tale romance: She’d met him at a football game, when he wasn’t in Riverdale high. He was playing for Greendale at the time (Riverdale high won the game) and he had asked her for a milkshake at Pop’s. He’d moved to Riverdale a month later and he and Betty finally made it official. It’s been two years and her feelings for Trev and never grown – they’d never became less, either – but she’d always thought that she would be in Riverdale forever, so maybe those feelings would develop.

__

______ _ _

__

She walked to Pop’s and she passed Kevin’s house. It instantly reminded her of Jughead and she smiled. She blushed as she thought of his flirting. It really wouldn’t be too bad to live with him. She could tolerate the flirting, and it really did help that he was extremely hot. Just thinking of him made her insides turn, but she smiled. 

__

______ _ _

__

Her smiled faded as she saw Trev walk into Pop’s and look around for her. He looked back out the door and saw her walking and his smile got even wider. 

__

______ _ _

__

As she walked up the steps, Trev walked towards the door from the inside and opened it for her. 

__

______ _ _

__

“Hey Betty,” Trev’s voice was soft. She would miss hearing his voice.

__

______ _ _

__

“Hey Trev,’ Betty said, “Let’s talk.”

__

______ _ _

__


	3. Chapter 3

Betty was coming at 2:00. That was her “eta”, she said. 

Jughead was freaking out. Archie and Veronica had come over to help fluff the pillows and refill the water in the flower vases. They’d left at around 1:00, and Jughead was left pacing. For like, and hour. Finally, at 2:10, he heard the doorbell ring. He was sitting on the couch, and he jumped up when the noise rang through his apartment.

Jughead opened the door to reveal the one and only, Betty Cooper. Jughead tried to act cool but _damn._ She was wearing black tight jeans, and white top that revealed a little bit of the skin at her waist. The black heeled boots made her legs look especially tall. The dark gray beanie she wore over her long loose curls covered the white earbuds. She was bobbing her head lightly to the music she was listening too, her eyes closed, fingers tapping on the matte white case on her phone.

She looked up when Jughead opened the door. She pulled her earbuds out one by one. He could lightly hear the music. She unlocked her phone and paused her music.

“Hi, Jughead.”

Jughead took a deep breath, “Betty Cooper, in the flesh.”

She smiled softly, “It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Come in.”

Betty stepped in the doorway. “I’m guessing it’s not usually this clean.”

“I told you, I cleaned it just for you.”

Betty’s cheeks turned a little pink.

“How do you like the apartment?” Jughead asked.

Betty looked around, “It’s nice. Really nice. Looks better than the picture you sent.”

“Want to see your room?”

“What _might_ be my room,” Betty corrected.

Jughead laughed, “Follow me, Cooper.”

He led her down the hallway to the second door on the right – his room was the second one on the left, right across the hall – and opened the door.

Jughead wiped his hands on his black jeans. He looked at Betty. Her face didn’t show anything. He didn’t know what to put in her room, so he went as simple as possible: white sheets, gray blanket, white and gray pillows on a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. He cleared out the white bedside table of all of the things Archie left behind, like old socks and old chip bags. The gray dresser stood opposite the bed, and a flower vase that was put there by Veronica. He had opened the sheer white curtains on the bay window to the right of her bed. Veronica had placed white pillows and a soft gray blanket on the cushions for the sitting space. 

Betty touched Jughead’s wrist. “You really didn’t have to do this much, Jug.”

“It was mostly Veronica,” Jughead said, “I don’t really have an eye for these kinds of things.”

Betty let go of his wrist, and he immediately yearned for her touch again. 

“Veronica?” Betty asked, “Who is she? Girlfriend?” Betty’s stomach dropped.

“Fuck, no,” Jughead laughed loudly, “The guy who moved out? My best friend, Archie Andrews. Veronica Lodge is his girlfriend.”

Betty’s stomach settled. “Oh yeah, Kevin told me a little about Archie.”

“Yeah, he lives next door now. They actually want to meet you, if you move in.”

Betty smiled, “That would be great.”

He touched the small of her back and led her out into the living room. “Do you want to see the rest of the apartment? Or do you want food or something?”

“Um, I’ll take a coffee, please.” Jughead walked to the counter. 

“And I’ll take a look at the rest of the apartment, but I think I’d like to move in.”

Jughead paused and spun on his heel. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I like the neighborhood too.”

Jughead smiled, “The only neighborhood you know is me.”

“I meant like- “

“Yeah, I know. The _neighborhood_ likes you too.”

Betty smiled. “So, when can I formally move in?”

“Once you tell me why your shit is in your trunk.”

Betty frowned, “Fine. Let’s sit.”

They sat down on the couch and Betty took a deep breath.

“Remember when I said my mom was like Mother Gothel? I wasn’t kidding. I couldn’t go anywhere, do anything, wear what I wanted. Almost all my clothes were sweaters and jeans. She’s controlling. And I can’t eat what I want, when I want, where I want. I can’t go out with my friends to certain places because they don’t have salads. It was exhausting. So, a month ago I packed up my stuff and put it in my trunk and starting living and Kevin’s place.”

“Betty.”

“Yeah?”

“Breath.”

Betty laughed. “Sorry. It’s just she really riles me up.” Betty glanced down at her hands for a split second. They heard the coffee machine beep and Jughead got up and filled two cups. Betty walked over and put two packets of cream and one packet of sugar. Jughead just drank his coffee black.

They walked back over to the couch. “So, tell me a little about yourself, Jughead.”

“Okay well,” Jughead said, “My real name is not Jughead, but I have to _really_ trust you before I tell you. I’m getting my master’s from NYU, and I work two jobs, one at a bar downtown some weekdays and a freelance job for a magazine.”

“Oh hey, I forgot to ask. What’s the rent on this place?”

“No rent.” Jughead said. He laughed at the look on Betty’s face. “Remember that girl I was telling you about? Veronica Lodge? She bought this for me and her boyfriend. I get to keep the apartment as long as I don’t come over to their apartment too often.”

“Those are her rules? Don’t come over?”

“Yeah, that and ‘don’t break anything.’”

Betty smiled.

“So, tell me about Trev.” Jughead said.

Betty grimaced, “What’s there to say? He’s a nice guy, a football player. We met in high school. We were a walking cliché, football player and cheerleader”

“Did you love him?” Jughead asked.

Betty sighed, “No. I tried to, but I never felt the ‘sparks’ with him, you know?”

_The sparks I feel with you,_ she thought.

Jughead nodded solemnly.

“Well,” he stood up abruptly, “Let’s get your shit.”

“I really wish you’d stop calling my stuff ‘shit’”

Jughead laughed, “Sorry.”

They walked down the stairs and Betty opened her trunk. Jughead took to boxes in his arms and took the steps two at a time. Betty on the other hand, grabbed one box and walked up the stairs one by one. She was just reaching the top of the stairs when Jughead raced out of the door and sped down the stairs. He spared her a glance as he grinned. As he ran down the stairs, his crown beanie fell off. Betty set don her box and picked it up. She put it on her head, and picked up the box again. She put it in the living room where Jughead had set the other two boxes and walked out the door. She walked to the door only to have it opened on her.

“Shit.” Betty yelped, the door sliding on her toes as Jughead opened the door the last two boxes.

“Last boxes-Oh shit, Betty, are you okay?” Jughead set the boxes down and closed the door.

Betty stepped back and lifted herself onto the kitchen counter. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jughead let out a breath, “Oh thank god.”

Betty laughed and hopped off the counter. She grabbed a box, walked to her room and set it on her bed, Jughead following her close behind a box in his hands as well.

When all the boxes were in her room, Betty plopped down on her bed. “Now, it’s time to unpack.” She said miserably.

Jughead smirked knowingly, “Lucky you,” He turned to go out the door, and stopped at the doorway, “Do you want help, or...?”

Betty smiled, “I’ll be alright. Thanks.”

Jughead nodded and walked out the door. She heard him pour himself another cup of coffee, and stood up off her bed.

_Where the fuck do I start?_

♡♡♡

Jughead poured himself a cup of coffee and walked to his room. He grabbed his laptop and sat down at his desk

He pulled up his writing and started to type. He grabbed his phone and put his earbuds in his ears. He clicked the play button and music came blasting in his ears. His fingers flew over the keys, his story coming alive. When he finally wrote the last words, he took his earbuds out of his ears and looked out the window. It had gotten dark. He looked back at his phone. _8:32_ it read. Jughead stood up, pulling his earbuds out of his ear. He walked across the hall and slowly opened Betty’s door. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as she hummed along to the music playing in her ears as she put the last of her perfectly folded clothes in the drawer. She saw him looking and blushed. She pulled the earbuds out and set her phone to the side.

“Didn’t see you come in.” she said.

“Yeah, you were having too much fun.”

She laughed softly, and looked around the room, “This doesn’t look at all like my room in Riverdale,” she said, “I like it.”

Jughead looked around. On the bedside table, she had put a picture of her and Kevin smiling at a fair. On the dresser there was a picture of her and another taller blonde girl standing in front of a sign that said _Pop’s_.

“Looks good. I was going to go and meet Veronica and Archie at their apartment. Do you want to come meet them, or do you want to get some rest?” He asked.

Betty sighed, “I think I’ll get some sleep. I do want to meet them, though.”

“They’re right next door, and they have keys to this place. Oh, that reminds me, here are _your_ keys,” he said, pulling two keys out of his back pocket. One was light pastel blue and the other a soft yellow. He threw them at her gently and she caught them with both hands.

“Thank you,” she said, “Tell your friends I’d like to meet them.”

“Will do. Night, Cooper.”

“Goodnight, Jughead.”

Jughead closed her door and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He couldn’t help but think that maybe she felt the same way he did about her. He wouldn’t call it a crush, but he was _definitely_ attracted to her. He didn’t know her all that well, but the interactions they had made his heart race.

Jughead shook his head, ___you’ve known her three days, dude,_ he thought, _chill out_.

He pushed his feet into his black sneakers and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He walked to the apartment to the right of him and opened the door. They were expecting him so they left it unlocked.

“Hey Jones,” Archie called out, “We’re in the kitchen.” 

Jughead slipped out of his shoes and walked over to the kitchen. Archie and Veronica were seated on the counter, both sipping out of beer cans. 

“How is she?” Veronica asked eagerly, “Your new roommate.”

Jughead sat himself on the counter on the other side of the stove, “Hello to you too, Veronica.”

Veronica waved her hand, “Whatever. Can we meet her?”

Jughead nodded, “Not now, she’s asleep. She did say she wanted to meet you guys, though.”

Veronica smiled, “Thank god. I’d like to smell something new; it’s been a while.”

Archie frowned and Veronica laughed and patted his arm, “Don’t worry, Archie, I just need a female in my presence. It’s been too long.”

Archie put his beer down, “So, what’s she like?”

Jughead smiled, “She’s great. She’s clean and neat and shit.”

Veronica sat up straight, almost banging her head on the cabinet behind her.

“Oh my god, Jughead, do you _like_ her?”

Jughead felt his face heat up, “Of course I do, she’s nice and sweet and, um, yeah. She’s great.”

“You already said that,” Archie said, picking his beer up again and pointing at him with it, “I think Jughead’s got a little crush on his new roomie.”

Veronica beamed, “Oh this is so exciting! We have to go on double dates. Maybe ice-skating. Do you think she knows how to ice-skate?”

Jughead’s eyes got wide. “Veronica, calm down. I met her three days ago, and she _just_ moved in. I don’t like her like that anyways.” 

Veronica’s eyebrows shot up, “Right. Whatever, I’ll meet her tomorrow and see what she’s like.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty meets Archie and Veronica, and Jughead pushes her away which leads into a major heart-to-heart.  
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so WARNING HERE !!!:
> 
> they talk about child abuse and self harm in this chapter  
> if that triggers you, it starts and ends at the ***  
> so if you do not want to read it, then skip to the second ***

Jughead awoke the nest day to the smell of coffee, bacon and pancakes. He sat up straight, and went straight to the kitchen, forgetting that he was wearing _only_ a pair of boxers. Betty heard him come out of his door and her eyes roamed appreciatively over his body. She raised one eyebrow and turned back to pouring coffee in two cups. 

Jughead looked down and realized he wasn’t wearing much, and blushed. He walked back to his room and put on a pair of pajama pants and a gray S t-shirt. He walked back out to the kitchen and petty frowned playfully.

“Why’d you change? I didn’t mind,” she said, her voice light.

He smirked, “I’m sure you didn’t.” He walked to the kitchen counter and lifted himself up.

“You didn’t have to make breakfast,” he said ad she handed him a black coffee.

“Oh!” Betty shot up from pouring batter onto the skillet. She ran to her as Jughead set his coffee cup down. He looked at her confused as she raced back to the kitchen, his beanie in her hand. She threw it to him and looked down at her pancake.

“Where’d you get this?” he asked.

“I put it on yesterday and forgot to give it back. Also consider this breakfast a thank you for helping me with my boxes yesterday.”

Jughead smiled, “I’ll never be one to deny myself free food.”

They sat in a comfortable silence. Jughead stood up to clear the plates while Betty finished her coffee.

“So, do you have anything to do today, Betty?”

Betty shook her head, “Nope,” she said popping the P.

“Do you want to meet Archie and Veronica?”

Betty’s eyes lit up, “Yes! Let me go change,” she stood up and walked fast to her room. Jughead chuckled and shook his head making his way to his own room.

Jughead was waiting on the couch for Betty to come out of her room. He had changed into his usual tight-ish black jeans, gray S t-shirt with his suspenders hanging down. He had his feet up on the coffee table and he was scrolling through his phone.

He heard the door opened and looked up.

“Shit,” he muttered.

Betty was wearing a pair of black shorts and plain gray shirt. Her loose curls laid across her shoulders. His eyes wandered to her legs. _She had_ really _great legs,_ he thought. 

“Stop staring, Jug,” Betty teased.

Jughead’s eyes snapped back up to her face and their eyes locked.

_Did she wear this for him?_

Betty clapped her hands together and broke their eye contact. She looked uneasy.

“Let’s go, I want to meet your friends, Jug.”

As they slipped on their shoes and made their way to Veronica and Archie’s, Jughead places his hand on the small of her back, even though she could make it 10 steps on her own.

_She didn’t seem to mind._

He knocked on the door, even though he had the key. An excuse, for his hand to stay on her back.

Veronica opened the door, her eyes bright. She grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled her in. his hand left Betty’s back as he walked through the door.

“Hi! I’m Veronica Lodge. You much be Betty Cooper.”

Betty nodded, unable to say anything, because Veronica kept talking.

“Jughead told us about you. Not much though, he wants to keep you all to himself.”

Veronica winked at Jughead, “He was raving about you, Betty! God, it’s been so long since Jughead’s had _any_ romantic interest in someone.”

Jughead blushed and walked forward, taking Betty’s arm and pulling her away from Veronica and to his side.

“Veronica, shut up please. Where’s Arch?” he looked around, but the red head was nowhere to be found.

“Went to the store to get some chips and salsa. Jughead don’t think I don’t see your hand.” Veronica said, her eyes narrowing to where Jughead’s hand rested on Betty’s back once more.

Jughead’s hand dropped and Betty looked at him, a hint of a smile on her face.

Veronica took Betty’s hand again, “Come on, B. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

Jughead noted that Betty hadn’t said anything the whole time she was here. She was leaning on the counter while Veronica was getting lemonade out of the fridge and talking to Archie on the phone. He stood in front of her, his figure towering over hers.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded, “Just haven’t had much time to talk.”

Jughead laughed, “Yeah, I get that.”

“Archie’s being difficult and demanding help with the groceries. Try not to have sex in my kitchen.” Veronica said, as she left.

“So, Jughead. Raving about me, huh?” Betty smirked.

Jughead glared at her playfully, “I wasn’t _raving_. Not that you aren’t rave-worthy. You most _definitely_ are.”

“Rave-worthy?”

“Take the compliment, Cooper.”

Betty stood on her toes and he felt her breath on his skin near his ear.

“What makes me so rave-worthy, Jug?” she whispered.

Jughead shook his head and pushed her back gently.

“Nope, stop that.”

Betty pouted playfully, but her eyes were disappointed.

“I met you _4 days ago_. And we’re roommates.” He said pointedly.

“I’m not doing anything, I just asked you a question.”

Jughead sighed, "I can't do this, Betty. Not right now.”

Betty’s eyes shot down as Archie and Veronica made their way into the kitchen.

Veronica sighed dramatically, “I thought I said _not_ to have sex in the kitchen.”

Archie set the chips down, “Wait, what?”

Betty walked to Archie and held her hand out. “Betty Cooper.”

Jughead watched as they introduced themselves to each other. He couldn’t help but feel that even thought she had just gone to introduce herself to Archie, that he had walked away from _him_.

His thoughts were confirmed when she didn’t look at him throughout the time they were at Archie and Veronica’s apartment. She pointedly asked Veronica to pass the salsa instead of Jughead, walked to the counter to get a water bottle instead of asking Jughead to pass her the water jug and the final straw was when Jughead was sitting alone on the three-person couch when they were going to watch a movie. She looked at the seat across from him and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Jughead scoffed and got up from his seat. He walked to the door, “You know, I’m kind of tired. I’m heading out. Thanks for the food.” He slipped his shoes on and slammed the door shut behind him. Betty could hear his stomping through the wall. She felt a tang of guilt. She knew that his reasoning for not getting into something with her were all backed up, but she felt like he was resisting for a different reason. One that he wouldn’t tell her. 

She got up slowly, “I should probably…” she trailed off, hoping they would get it.

Veronica nodded understandingly, “Of course. It was so nice meeting you.”

Betty hugged Veronica and nodded goodbye to Archie. “Thanks for the food. It was great meeting you guys, we should do this again,” Betty said as she slipped her shoes on. She waved behind her as she walked out the door.

Betty stood outside her and Jughead’s apartment her key in hand. She slowly turned the key and stepped in the doorway. She closed the door behind her, pocketed her key and took off her shoes. 

She walked to Jughead’s door where she heard him typing fast. She knocked softly.

“Jug?” she asked, hoping he could her small voice through the door.

“Come in. But I suppose it doesn’t matter to you what I say.”

Betty stepped through the door. She looked around. Jughead’s room wasn’t anything like she would’ve expected. There was a giant bookshelf, with all the shelves filled with books. A twin sized bed in the corner of the room with black comforters, fitting in with the dark gray walls. His room wasn’t messy with clothes on the floor, instead messy with papers scattered all over the floor and his desk. Jughead looked at the papers and started to clear them and placed them all on his desk. She walked over to his bed and sat down, taking a pillow in her hands.

“Okay that’s fair.”

She brought the pillow up to her face and took its scent in. It smelled like Jughead. Like black coffee and a little smoke. 

Jughead turned to her in his seat, “You get what I’m saying right? I haven’t known you a week. And obviously, or at least on my side, I feel, uh, maybe _attracted_ is the word, to you. And maybe, in the future, I’d really like to act on that. But not now. I don’t want to feel like a rebound.”

Betty nodded, “Yeah I get that. I’m attracted to you. And in the future, I’d like nothing more than for you to act on that. That’s not why I was acting like that. What aren’t you telling me?”

Jughead shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

Jughead shook his head, “It’s okay. Archie, Veronica and Kevin already know.”

Betty patted the bed next to her. He came over and sat down next to her.

“My family lived in a trailer park. We weren’t rich by any means. My dad was in a gang and he wasn’t ever home. My mom eventually had enough. I remember the day so clearly,” he let out a little puff of air his eyes glancing up for a second then coming back down to look just to the side of her, “It was a Saturday. I was 6 years old, and I had just come back from Archie’s house. His dad dropped me off and walked me to the door. Mr. Andrews knocked on the door and we waited for 5 minutes. Archie’s dad said I could go back to their house, and I agreed. I had just turned around when the door opened, banging on the side of the trailer. My mom was rushing out the door with my baby sister in her arms,” Jughead’s eyes were starting to water and Betty opened her mouth to tell him that he didn’t need to tell her anything but he took her hand and squeezed them, assuring her that he was fine. “I called after her. I ran after the car. She didn’t leave a note or anything. Mr. Andrews took me inside the trailer. We found my dad in the bathroom, an almost empty beer bottle in his hands. Archie’s dad had told me to go wait with Archie in the car, but I stood in the kitchen on the trailer listening to my dad telling Mr. Andrews about the fight that they had.” Jughead let a tear slip out of his eye and Betty reached out to wipe it away. “After my mom left, my life kind of just fell apart. My dad became a heavy alcoholic who was in and out of jail because of his gang. My mom never contacted me, and my little sister probably forgot about me. They were out living a better life.” Tears were slipping out his eyes now and Betty’s eyes were tearing up just looking at him. “I don’t do well with letting people into my life. The more people you let in, the more walk out. Archie, Veronica and Kevin are my only family, because they’re the only people that I trust enough to not walk out.

Yes, they’d only known each other for four days, but it still kind of hurt.

Jughead must’ve noticed this because he squeezed her hands again, “And thought we’ve only knows each other for 4 days, I have no doubt that you’ll become family too.”

Betty looked at Jughead’s tear stained face and took a deep breath.

“I didn’t tell you everything before. When I told you that my mom was controlling? There’s more. I’ve only ever told Kevin this. Its not exactly dinner conversation.” She tried to laugh but a shaky breath came out instead. “It’s not just that she controlled my every move. It’s every move I made, whether its what she wanted or not was wrong in her eyes. My mother wants this picture-perfect family, but we’re the opposite and she can’t handle it.” Betty took another deep breath and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered that she didn’t have to tell him anything.

***

“But I do, Juggie. I need to tell someone else.”

She took a deep breath.

“She hit us.” She whispered into his chest.

Jughead pulled her away and looked at her. Her green eyes were now filled with tears threatening to pour. Her that felt closed, like if she would speak, she would just cry.

“I don’t know exactly when it started. I remember her hitting my sister and crying. She used to tell me to- to--” Jughead opened his mouth but she just pressed herself against him once more. He wrapped her up in his warmth and ran his hands down her arms.

Betty took a last deep breath and sat up. She stared straight ahead and her hands curled into fists.

“She used to tell me to get rulers. To hit Polly. And when I wouldn’t – because how could I do that to my sister? – she would shout at me. The words were cruel and harsh. They’re locked in my head, Jug. I can’t ever get rid of them. Eventually she started hitting me too. It was horrible. I used to get bloody lips and bloody noses.” Betty’s breathing was steady, her voice getting stronger. “I used to need a release. One I couldn’t get from just leaving the house.” She uncurled her fists slowly, and turned to Jughead. Jughead immediately took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. Not kissing them, jut resting them there.

“I’m okay now. I got out of there. I was tired of feeling suffocated and useless.”

“You’re not useless, Betty Cooper. If you ever need reminding of that, you come to me. You can always come to me.” He whispered. He enclosed her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. 

***

Betty woke up the next morning in Jughead’s bed. She immediately looked down and softly sighed when she saw that they were both still clothed.

Last nights events came crashing back into her mind. They had fallen asleep talking. Not about the deep things, just about the mundane things.

Betty was in Jughead’s arms. She looked to his sleeping figure. His sharp jaw and soft looking lips. She took her finger and slowly traced his jaw, silently hoping he wasn’t awake.

Jughead was struggling to keep his mouth in a neutral sleeping shape. Betty’s soft fingers were tracing his jaw. Her fingers came up to his lips as she traced those as well. Jughead couldn’t take it anymore his fast burst out in a wide grin.

Betty shot up, “Jughead! You were awake?”

Jughead just winked and Betty blushed profusely.

“Oh my god. Don’t tell anyone. Or I’ll tell Veronica to tell me your real name.”

Jughead’s eyes darkened, “You wouldn’t,” he sneered.

It was Betty’s turn to wink, and Jughead’s eyes went wide as she walked out the door of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it was angsty but it was needed  
> also just know that if u ever need to talk, you can talk to me :)  
> my tumbler is @/infinitenetflixbinge and i have like no posts  
> but i go on it to look at bughead stuff <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed, if you did, comment and kudos :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha haaa look whos back :)  
> okay im so sorry but i literally dont have time in the summer ahh  
> and also so sorry the chapters are so short, again, i dont have time in the summer  
> so, well, enjoy this crappy chapter :)

“Do you remember that video?” Betty hopped onto the counter, and picked up her coffee mug.  
  
Jughead stopped eating his pancakes, “The stupid one about the plants or something?”

Betty frowned, “It’s not stupid. But yes, that one.”

Jughead laughed, “Right. What about it?”

“I just realized that whoever made it lives in this apartment complex.”

Jughead’s eyebrows raised, “What?”

“The window. If you look in the video, it’s the same dumpster outside our window.”

Jughead walked over to the window and peered down.

“Hm, why have I never noticed this dumpster?”

Betty smiled and walked over to him at the window. She’d been living with him for about a month, and he had never failed to make her smile.

It was the little things sometimes, things like this. Where he would say something and she would find him adorable.

Or sometimes she was having a really bad day, and he would crack a joke. Or hug her. She liked the hugging better.

Last week, Betty got a call from her mother. She sounded a little off, and she heard another male voice in the background. Not her fathers. A deeper one. She had told Betty that she was going to be out of town for a long time, and she shouldn’t bother to call.

Betty broke down. She knew her mom was horrible. She knew she shouldn’t have even picked up in the first place. But she was still her mom, and Betty thought that maybe she was going to apologize.

Jughead found Betty crouched down, her back leaning on her bed. He immediately walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

“You’re so much stronger than all of the white noise,” he mumbled into her hair, “You’re stronger than your mother, your stronger than your father. So, don’t. Don’t let go.”

Betty looked up at him. 

“Poetic.”

He smiled, “Thank you.”

There were so many times that Betty had wanted to kiss him. That moment in particular, she’d felt like maybe, he had wanted that too.

He leaned down just a tiny bit, and she could feel his soft breathing on her lips. They locked eyes, and Jughead pulled away.

“Do you want to go meet Archie and Ronnie?”  
Betty nodded, “Yeah, let’s go.”

A couple nights later, she was hanging out in her apartment with Veronica, and the topic of Jughead came up.

Of course.

“So, Betty,” she started, “Do you want to tell me what’s happening with our very own Holden Caulfield, or should I go an harass him instead?”

Betty felt the heat rise to her face, “What? Nothings happening with him. Why would you even ask me that?”

Veronica smirked, “Right. Come on, Betty. I now consider you my best friend, and best friends tell each other everything.”

Betty was suddenly overcome with emotion. She threw herself at Veronica and grabbed her in a hug. Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty’s small frame laughing

Betty pulled away and blushed, “Sorry. I’m just really happy to have you in my life.”

Veronica smiled, “Me too, B, me too. Now spill!”

Turns out, Veronica was a great listener. Betty told her all about the intense talks with Jughead, and how their dynamic had changed after that. Veronica nodded in all the right spots, and cooed when Betty told her about that night.

At the end of Betty’s spiel, Veronica snuggled into Betty’s pillows.

“So, what I’m hearing is, you like him.”

Betty opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Jughead’s voice.

“We’re home,” Jughead’s voice called out.

Betty and Veronica scrambled out into the living room.

“Did you get the chips?” Betty asked, poking through the bags.

Jughead slapped her hands away lightly, “Yes, Elizabeth, we got your chips.”

Betty frowned, “If you know my full name, then I should know yours.” 

Archie laughed loudly, “It’s not that big of a deal. Up until college, everyone in our high school knew it. If you just did a quick google search-”

Jughead slapped his hand over Archie’s mouth. 

“Shut up, Archibald.”

Betty let out a snicker, “Archibald?”

“Yeah. Veronica's the only one of his girlfriends' that knew his name and still stayed.”

Veronica stepped in, “Well, I happen to find the name Archibald very sexy.”

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jughead looked at Betty and made a gagging expression at them. Betty giggled and began to start unpacking the chips and salsa out of the bag.

Jughead walked up to her side and helped her get the rest of the groceries out of the  
bag.

“Are they eating each other?” he asked, his voice close to her ear.

Betty felt the heat flow through her body, “They’re happy, Jug.” She said softly.

“Trust me, I know.”

Betty smiled and walked to the cabinets to get a bowl for the salsa. Jughead followed her into the kitchen.

“I’ve never been happy like that.” He said.

Betty reached up for the bowl. She stood on her tiptoes and her fingers brushed the 

glass.

“What do you mean? You’ve never been in love?”

Jughead walked up behind her and she felt his warm hands on her waist. Her fingers soon reached the top of the glass bowl, he set her down. Betty made to move away, but Jughead leaned down and she froze.

She felt his breath on the skin near her ear.

“Not yet.”

The door opened and Betty scrambled away from Jughead. Veronica walked in and smirked at her.

“Betty, you look a little flustered.”

Betty glared at Veronica and suck a glance and Jughead. He was sitting on the counter and talking to Archie. Archie said something in his ear and Jughead’s face lit up. He smiled and pat Archie on the shoulder.

Betty turned to Veronica, “You know what they’re talking about?”

Veronica looked at the boys and shook her head, “No. You could ask Jughead though, I’m sure he’d tell you.”

Betty hit Veronica’s arm lightly and laughed, “Stop it, Vee.”

After Archie and Veronica left, Betty and Jughead were on opposite sides of the couch trying to pick a move to watch on Netflix.

“Jug, what were you and Archie laughing about?”

Jughead looked at her, and he was very aware of her toes tickling his thighs. 

“You can’t tell Veronica. Promise?”

Betty nodded her head.

“Archie’s going to propose. Next week.”

Betty sat up, “Oh my god, really! That’s amazing!”

“Isn’t it?”

“Oh, I’m so happy for them, Jug.”

Betty flew into Jughead’s arms, leaving her blanket to the side.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her a little stunned, but complying all the same. They stayed there for a couple of seconds, and Betty pulled away.

Jughead lightly pulled her back to his chest, and Betty froze.

“Jug…”

“Betts…”

Betty sighed and let herself be pulled in by Jughead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im backkk!  
> so, I put out a new story: The Blossom Apartment Complex Complex  
> I kinda have a thing for Bughead living together, as you see.  
> So, go check that out!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Betty learned that living was Jughead, and moving to New York was one of the best decisions she had made. One week since their last meetup and it was just about time for Archie to propose. Jughead knew all the details, and Betyt knew she was involved, but Jughead wouldn’t tell her till the last minute just in case she would tell Veronica.

“Jug, I swear I wont tell her.”

“Betty, you girls talk about everything.”

“Well, not about this.”

“Of course, not about this. She’s not supposed to know about this, Cooper.”

She had gotten a job at a coffee shop across the street. Her, Jughead, Veronica and Archie were all really great friends. Her and Veronica bonded over everything, and her and Archie, surprisingly, bonded over a love of cars. Betty always used to fix them up with her dad, and turns out, so did Archie.

Betty and Jughead bonded over…well, almost everything. They had so much in common, and everyday they learned something new about each other. Despite Jughead’s initial urges to pull away from Betty, he was intrigued, and he couldn’t pull away from her.

Betty tried to stay away from him. She tried to stay in her room when she knew he was in the living room. But she couldn’t help but plop on to the couch and swing her legs over his usually jean clad ones.

Veronica stayed on Betty’s case about Jughead. They all hung out every, almost every other day. It was always at Jughead and Betty’s apartment. It was always cleaner – it was a common occurrence that many boxes from Veronica’s extensive online shopping was often shipped to Betty and Jughead’s apartment – and as soon as Veronica entered, she would drag Betty to her own room and make her spill all the details.

Granted, there weren’t too many details. To anyone else, it would’ve looked like nothing’s happened. But to Betty, even passing glances made her insides warm. Which meant that touches, and long walks to parks made her insides melt.

Jughead didn’t want to talk to anybody about it. Not Kevin, not Veronica, not even Archie. Jughead had never been one to talk about his feelings. But these feelings weren’t things he felt for Archie or even Jellybean. They were feelings he’d never felt before and that scared the hell out of him.

Betty and Jughead hadn’t talked about the obvious connection between them since that night Jughead comforted her, and neither one of them planned on it.

“Elizabeth, in the kitchen,” she heard Jughead’s voice call her.

Betty had been sitting on her bed texting Kevin…about Jughead. Kevin also knew about her full fledged crush on her roommate and he loved it.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Archie and Jughead leaning on the kitchen counter.

Betty jumped excitedly onto the kitchen island.

“Do I finally get to know the plan?”

Jughead grabbed an apple from the bowl behind him and took a large bite out of it.

Betty made a disgusted face, “I’m guessing you didn’t wash that.”

Jughead swallowed and shook his head, “Nope.”

Archie coughed, “Okay, here’s the plan. Soon, you’ll find out that Veronica is inviting you guys to come with us to her family’s cabin. You guys are going to say yes. It’s Wednesday, we’re leaving Friday morning and arriving in the afternoon. We’ll be there full day Saturday and Sunday we’re leaving in the evening,” Archie took a deep breath and pulled out a black box from his pocket. He used two fingers and opened it revealing a simple silver band lined with diamonds.

Betty gasped, “Oh my god, Arch, it’s gorgeous. She’s going to love it.”

Archie nodded and snapped it shut. He stuffed it back into his pocket and looked at Jughead. Jughead was swallowing is current bite of his apple, almost reaching the core.

Archie took a deep breath, “Her cabin’s near the beach. When we were first dating, she and her family took me there and we..” Archie trailed off, his face getting red.

Jughead slapped him on the back and twirled his apple in his hand.

“They made love, Betty. It was purely based on love.”

Archie’s face got redder and redder and he started talking again.

“Anyway, it’s a pretty important place. I think I’m gonna take her on a walk on the beach, and do it there.”

Betty smiled, “That sounds perfect Archie. She’ll love it.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all jumped.

Archie ran to the door and peeked through the hole.

“It’s Veronica,” he whispered dramatically. Jughead hopped onto the kitchen counter, and Betty sat beside him, grabbing the apple out of his hands and leaning down to wash it in the sink. Veronica walked in as she was handing it back to him.

“Sharing food, are we?”

Betty looked at the apple and felt the heat rush to her face.

“What? No, I was just- He didn’t wash the apple-”

Jughead nudged her foot with his own.

 _Calm down_ , he mouthed.

Veronica smirked and whispered something in Archie’s ear. Archie’s hands were stuffed in his pocket, and Jughead could see him fiddling with the box. He hopped on his perch on the counter and slapped Archie on the back.

“I need to talk to Archibald about something. We’ll leave you ladies here, no need to be of trouble. We’ll go to your apartment.”

Jughead caught Betty’s eye, winked at her, and left their apartment with Archie trailing behind.

Unfortunately, Veronica caught this act.

“Oh my god. Did he just wink at you? Don’t even try to deny it, you and me both saw it. Why’d he wink at you. Is this about the food sharing? What aren’t you telling me Betty?”

Veronica said all of this very fast, as usual, and Betty could barely make out what she said.

“No, what?”

“He winked at you, girl!”

“It wasn’t about the food-sharing. Which, didn’t happen, by the way.”

Veronica just hummed in faux agreement and Betty scoffed, but decided to bring up Veronica’s intentions.

“Anyways, what’s up, Vee?”

“First, you have to say yes.” Veronica said, perching across from Betty on the kitchen island, her deep maroon dress contrasting with the plain marble surface. Her sleek black heels swinging, almost touching Betty’s socks.

“I don’t know what it is though,” Betty said, knowing this was exactly what she would’ve said if she hadn’t known.

“Just promise you’ll yes.”

“Fine. Yes.”

“Okay! You’re coming to my cabin!”

Betty jumped up and fake squealed, wrapping her arms around Veronica.

“Seriously? Oh my god, Veronica!”

Veronica pried Betty’s arms off her, “You already knew. Archie spill the beans,, right?”

Betty looked at the door, praying that Archie and Jughead would come through it soon.

As if on cue, the door banged open and Jughead and Archie walked in, sans ring box.

Veronica walked over to Archie, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“You told them!”

Archie looked over to Betty, his eyes wide. Betty looked at him with a sheepish expression as Jughead made his way over to his spot from before. He appeared to have finished his apple, and his fingers were dancing on the counter, lightly grazing Betty’s.

Betty was acutely aware of the feel of his pointer finger brushing her pinky finger. Veronica and Archie were talking in hushed tones, and Archie’s face was growing more alarmed by the second.

Betty looked at Jughead, the silence suddenly feeling awkward.

“So…you finished your apple.” Betty said, immediately internally face palming herself. What the hell?

Jughead laughed and his fingers stopped dancing as he brought them to his lap.

“Yeah I did. Are you excited for Veronica’s cabin?”

Betty nodded, “Yeah I am. Sounds like fun.”

“I don’t know about fun, but its fucking huge.”

“You’ve been there?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. Me, Archie and Veronica went to high school together. There was another girl in our little group, Toni Topaz. “We, um, dated for a while, and Veronica took us on a “couples weekend” to her cabin.”

Betty’s heart clenched at this new information but she automatically scolded herself. You’ve known him for like 2 weeks, Betty. Of course he’s dated other people.

“Oh. Cool.”

Jughead rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“It wasn’t for a long time,” Jughead felt the need to defend himself to her. Not in a bad way, but for some reason the thought of her knowing about Toni made him uncomfortable. “Like, 2 months.”

“Great.”

Veronica walked back over and clapped her hands together.

“Archie and I will be taking leave now. Pack your bags, we’re leaving Friday.”

“Oh, let me get your bags,” Jughead said, reaching for Betty’s bags. Betty caught a whiff of his cologne and let out a soft sigh.

“Thanks.”

Betty slid into the backseat, put her seatbelt on, placing her backpack full of snacks at her feet. Jughead slid into her after securing the trunk and snapped his seatbelt on.

“Archie put your belt on,” Veronica said, looking up from her phone.

Archie pulled his seatbelt on and tapped the steering wheel.

“Let’s go Archibald,” Jughead said, “What’s keeping you?”

Archie looked back to them, a frantic expression on his face.

Betty looked at him sympathetically and Jughead just grabbed a protein bar out of his jacket pocket. Betty gave Jughead a look over and her eyes roamed appreciatively over his black jeans, and his gray S t shirt under his thick leather jacket. His crown beanie almost slipping off his hair, revealing his dark locks.

_This was going to be a long ride._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I'm hoping to get another chapter in soon, but it all depends on my schedule. I wish I could arrange things around my writing but unfortunately I can't. :(  
> but, I know exactly how the next chapter is going to go, in fact, I already have half of it written. I wanted it to be in this chapter but, no time.  
> :/  
> hope you enjoyed, comment and kudos are always appreciated <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah. it surprised me too, how quick im updating. but here I am!  
> enjoyyy

“Are we there yet?”

“Shut up, Jughead.”

“How much longer?”

“I will slap you.”

“I’m hungry though.”

“Jughead.”

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up. Please.”

Jughead sighed, glaring at the back of Veronica’s head. He glanced over at Betty. Her head was nodding along to the music as she was looking out the window. _Beloved_ by Toni Morrison was set on her black jeans, her fingers tapping along with the beat on the cover. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders. She ran her hand through her hair, moving it out of her face. 

Veronica was texting Cheryl the details of their apartment. She was so excited that Cheryl _freaking_ Blossom was going to be staying at their apartment. She looked at the rearview mirror and saw Jughead staring at Betty. Veronica coughed and looked away from the mirror. Sneaking a glance again she saw that the positions had switched. Jughead was now looking at the window and Betty was sneaking glances at him. Veronica sighed and shook her head.

**V:** stop staring at jughead

**B:** what? omg v, stop looking at us through the mirror.

**V:** fyi, he was staring at u too.

**B:** …

Veronica looked back at Betty and raised her eyebrows and slid her eyes to Jughead.

Betty shook her head vigorously.

Veronica nodded her head back.

“What the fuck is happening between you two?”

Betty’s eyes snapped to Jughead. He was laughing, thank god.

Veronica smiles, “Betty, you can tell him what we were talking about.”

Betty’s eyes widened.

“Veronica, turn the volume up. I fucking love this song.”

Jughead coughed, “Did you just curse?”

Betty looked at him, “Yeah. Why?”

Jughead shrugged his shoulders, “It sounds weird coming from your mouth.”

Betty laughed. She opened her mouth to reply, but the words of the playing from the AUX cord connected to Betty’s phone came spilling out.

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me along_

_You found me_

_You found me-_

The song switched and Betty accidently kept singing.

Jughead thought she looked ethereal, hands in the air, pointing at nothing. Her shirt lifted slightly and Jughead’s breath hitched at the skin.

“What the hell? That was my song!”

“Sorry Betty, your phone got disconnected.” Veronica said.

Betty huffed, “Fine. Put a song on though. This road trip is no fun.”

Veronica connected her phone to the AUX, and asked for suggestions.

Music flowed through the car and Betty squealed

“I love this song!” 

Jughead laughed, “Is there any song you don’t love?”

Betty shook her head, “Not really.”

_Why do we put each other through hell?_ _Why can't we just get over ourselves?_

Betty said along to the music once again, hands in the air.

_And you say hi like you just met me_ _Why do we put each other through hell? Why can't we just get over ourselves? Why can't we just get over ourselves?_

Jughead’s eyes drifted to the front, and he saw Veronica’s smug face in the mirror.

Jughead leaned forward.

“What’re you so proud about?”

“Nothing.” She replied.

“Tell me.”

“This song kind of reminds me about you and Betty.”

Jughead leaned back into his seat.

Looking at Betty once more he tapped his foot lightly to the beat.

_And every line, every word that I write You are the muse in the back of my mind, oh_

Jughead had written a lot since Betty moved in. Sometimes he would be sitting watching a move with her on the couch (more like sitting on the couch watching Betty) and he would jump up, suddenly thinking of an idea.

_Don't want to ask about it cause you might brush it off I'm afraid you think that it means nothing at all I don't know why I won't admit that you're all I want_

Jughead didn’t know how to convey his feelings. He’d only known her for a short while and he didn’t want to mess things up. Even if they took things slow, if they broke up, he wouldn’t want Betty to move out. He was a daily part of his, Veronica’s and Archie’s lives. He couldn’t do that to her.

An hour later, Jughead had finally collected his thoughts as Archie was pulling into the long driveway. He wouldn’t pursue Betty. Not until they were settled, and Jughead figured out exactly what it was he was feeling for Betty.

Jughead felt the car pull to a stop and Veronica squealed.

“I’m so excited!”

Veronica got out of the car and ran (as much of a run you could do in 5-inch heels) to Betty’s side of the door. Pulling it open she grabbed Betty’s arm and pulled her out.

“Archie, you’ll get the bags, right?”

Archie grunted, resting his head on the wheel. Jughead got out of the car and pulled his and Betty’s bags out of the trunk. He walked behind Veronica and Betty who were talking animatedly about the cabin.

Once they were all inside, the bags set near the staircase, they walked to the living room. Archie sat down on one of the couches and pulled Veronica to him. She settled herself in Archie’s arms.

Betty sat down and shivered. Jughead grabbed the blanket off the side of the couch and gave it to Betty, settling himself next to her.

She pulled the blanket and beckoned Jughead closer. He hesitated remembering the car ride, but slid towards her when he shuddered from the cold. She gave him a side of the blanket and he automatically placed his arm on the top of the couch. Betty slipped in, and Jughead rested his hand on her shoulder.

Veronica made eyes towards Betty. Betty suddenly became aware of their position and snuggled in closer to him.

“So, guys. I have to tell you something.”

“What is it, V?” Betty asked.

“There’s only two rooms.”

Jughead felt Betty tense under his arm.

“What do you mean there’s only two rooms?” Betty asked.

“It means, me and Archie share a room, and you and Jughead share a room.”

Betty sat up, “And you failed to mention this beforehand?”

Veronica shifted away from Archie’s side.

“You wouldn’t have come!”

“For a fucking reason!”

Jughead tried to pull Betty back to him but she shrugged him off.

“Betty, you can’t be mad about this.”

“What do you mean? I have every right to be mad about this!”

“Don’t act like you’re not excited, Betty. It’s not my fault you feel weird about this. It’s not my fault you’re constantly making heart eyes and Jughead but you can’t actually tell him how you feel!”

Betty felt her eyes tear up and she felt Jughead’s hand on her shoulder.

Betty stood up and Jughead’s hand dropped.

She walked up the stairs and walked into the first room she found. That room turned out to be a closet.

She heard someone come up the stairs, and hoped it wasn’t Jughead.

“Betty?”

Fuck. It was Jughead.

Betty slid down onto the ground and her hand accidently cut on something.

“Shit.”

“Are you okay?” she heard Jughead say.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Betty grabbed her left hand in her right and lightly pressed her thumb down on the cut. She winced and tried to reach around for a light.

The door opened and Jughead walked in.

“Holy shit this a big closet.”

Then he noticed Betty. Closing the door behind him he opened his phones flashlight right in Betty’s eyes.

“What the hell, Jug!”

“Crap, sorry Betty.”

He looked at hear hand and took it in his own.

“What’d you do?”

“I think I cut in on something. I don’t know what though.”

Jughead sighed. “Come on, we have to go to the bathroom and wash it off.”

Betty shook her head, “I don’t want to get out of this closet.”

“We can come back in, just please let’s fix your hand.”

Betty followed Jughead out and into the bathroom. He turned the tap on and ran a cloth under it. He pressed the cloth to her cut and she hissed.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologized, “There’s no band aids, so I’m going to wrap your hand it toilet paper.”

Betty laughed, “Okay.”

After he had skillfully wrapped her hand in toilet paper, they walked back to the closet and sat down on opposite sides.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” She replied.

“Not your hand.”

He couldn’t see her face, because the closet had no light, but he could see her eyes were glossy and he could tell she’d been crying.

“I don’t know.”

“Veronica had no right to say that stuff.”

“I know.”

“This isn’t your fault.”

“Okay.”

Jughead reached for head hand and found it. He threading his fingers with hers.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Can we talk about it?”

“Yes.”

Jughead laughed.

“How do we start?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“I like you.”

“Oh.”

Jughead could make out Betty move a little.

“Yeah. But I don’t want to date you.”

“Um. What?”

“Not like that,” Jughead corrected himself, “I don’t want to ruin things.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if we broke up? I know you and Veronica will make up, and you’re such a big part of all our lives even though you’ve only been here a couple weeks. I don’t want to have you move and ruin your life.”

“Ruining my life is a bit extreme.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Hey Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“I like you.”

“Oh.”

“And I do want to date you. And kiss you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Jughead reached up and pulled on the string and the closet was filled with light.

“There was a light?” Betty screeched, standing up and letting go of his hand, “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“Did you want to have that talk with lights on?”

Betty paused, then shook her head, “No.”

Jughead stood up and it was silent for a minute.

“What do we do now?” Betty asked.

Jughead stepped forward, closer to Betty.

“I don’t know. You know what I want to do?”

Betty felt his breath hit her face, and shuddered.

“What?”

“I really want to kiss you.”

Betty sighed, “Do it.”

Jughead closed the space between them, his hands cupping her cheeks, and ducking his head down to close lightly brush his lips against hers.

“Jughead,” Betty whispered.

“Hm?”

“Fucking kiss me.”

Jughead laughed and pressed his lips to hers softly. Betty kissed him back.

Jughead smiled into the kiss. She tasted like strawberries and the cherry Twizzlers she had in the car.

Betty sighed softly into the kiss. He tasted like mint and coffee, her new favorite flavors.

They heard footsteps come up the stairs and they broke apart.

Jughead reached up and turned the light off. They heard Veronica and Archie pass by, looking for them. Once they couldn’t hear any footsteps, Betty collapsed into a fit of giggles and Jughead pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

The door opened and Veronica and Archie found them like that. They stepped apart, their faces red.

Veronica gingerly took Betty’s hand, “I’m not even going to comment on whatever’s happening between you two. What happened to your hand?”

“Cut it on something,” Betty said, her tone harsh.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty, pulling her in.

“Bee, I’m so sorry. I know it wasn’t my place to say those things. Please forgive me.”

Betty’s hands lay at her sides until Veronica finished talking, then Betty wrapped her arms around her best friend. She forgave Veronica, but only because it led to her and Jughead kissing. But she didn’t need to know that.

“I forgive you Vee. Sorry for over reacting.”

“It’s okay.”

They separated, and found that Jughead and Archie were no where to be found. They found them downstairs playing video games.

Betty pulled on Jughead’s arm.

“Can we talk for a second?”

Jughead nodded and set his controller down.

He let himself be led away by Betty into the kitchen, where Veronica and Archie couldn’t hear them.

Jughead dipped his head down again and kissed her lightly. Betty giggled softly.

“Jug, I need to talk to you.”

Jughead pulled away, “What’s up?”

“Whatever this is,” Betty motioned between them, “Can we keep it to ourselves for now?”

Jughead nodded, “Yeah sure. Why?”

“It’s their big weekend,” Betty said, motioning to Archie and Veronica who were now kissing softly on the couch, “I don’t want to take away their thunder.”

Jughead kissed her again and Betty pushed him away (not before kissing him back though. He was so good at it.)

“Come on, they’ll suspect something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos. love you guys <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK  
> sorry, school was right after vacation, and I've been super busy. Proposal chapter is already sorta written. Enjoy!   
> It's just a filler chapter, pure bughead fluff.

“So sharing a room isn’t as awkward now.” Betty laughed and pulled her clothes out of her bag.

“No it’s not. Do you want the top or bottom drawers?”

“I’ll take bottom.”

Betty and Jughead were in their room, getting ready for the night. Jughead had already changed

into his flannel pajama pants and blue S t-shirt. He was laying on the bed, face down, his voice

muffled when he spoke.

Betty was unpacking and she hadn’t changed yet. She was nervous. Obviously she hadn’t

expected

anything like this to happen on this trip. She was trying to stall getting into bed as much as she

could.

“Betty, change your clothes and get into bed. I want to cuddle.”

Betty smiled, and searched through her bag for pajamas. Suddenly, she had a thought.

Did he expect us to…more than cuddle?

Well, that changed things.

Betty searched more frantically for a better pair of pajama shorts, but the best thing she could

find

were a soft gray pair with yellow crowns on them. Cute, and fitting for Jughead, but not very

sexy.

She tried to find a cuter shirt to wear, but the only thing that came up was a soft plain green

shirt.

Betty sighed frustrated. Then, she spotted one of Jughead’s gray S shirts laying on the chair.

Jughead was still laying face down on the bed, so Betty grabbed it and made her way to the

bathroom to change.

After she pulled on Jughead’s shirt, she fluffed up her hair, and splashed some water on her

face.

She didn’t think anything was going to happen, if she was being honest, she didn’t want

everything

to happen tonight. Making out was definitely welcome, but Betty wanted anything else to be

special.

She walked out of the bathroom and made her way over to the bed. She slipped in the sheets

and

Jughead lifted his head.

“Is that my shirt?” Jughead got into bed next to her, laying on his side.

Betty giggled, “Yes, it is. Does it look good?”

Jughead moved closer to her and murmured, “Yeah. You look really good.”

Betty shifted herself so she was under him, his forearms resting on either side of her head.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Perfect.”

His mouth gently covered hers, and she closed her eyes. Their mouths moved in sync, and Betty

sunk into the pillows. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Betty brought her hands to his hips

and shifted herself so she was straddling him on top. She took his face in her hands and his

hands

found solace just under her breasts.

“Jug,” she gasped as his fingers slipped under her - his – shirt.

His mouth moved down to her neck, and Betty tilted her head back.

Jughead stopped moving.

“Are these crowns on your shorts?”

Betty flushed, “Yeah. They were the sexiest I could find.”

Jughead laughed, “You’re right, they’re pretty sexy.”

Betty slid off of him, the lust not gone, but the need to go slower more overwhelming.

They slipped back into bed, covering themselves in the sheets.

“Jug,” Betty started.

Jughead hummed.

“I want to go slower.”

Jughead moved in his sheets, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

“Betty, I didn’t mean to push you or anything-”

Betty slid closer to him and took his free hand in hers.

“You didn’t. That…was amazing. Seriously. But I don’t want to do anything more than that for a

while. I just really like you, and I don’t want to rush this.”

Jughead nodded brushing his thumb on the top of her hand.

“Of course. I agree, I don’t want to go too fast. But you wearing my clothes…”

Betty laughed, “I’ll wear them more often if this is the reaction I’ll get.”

Jughead took her in his arms and she turned his back to his chest.

“Are we seriously spooning?” Betty asked.

Jughead laughed, “Look what you’ve done to me, Cooper. But seriously, let me always be the

bigger spoon.”

Betty nodded, the feel of his breath on her neck somehow lulling her into a sleep.

Betty woke wrapped in Jughead’s arms. She smiled, and sighed softly into his bicep and Jughead

stirred in his sleep. Betty slid out of the bed and got ready for a run. She pulled on black shorts  
and kept Jughead’s S t shirt on, pulling it above her shorts.

She left a note for Jughead on her pillow, knowing that he would wake up in a couple of minutes.

On the way to the house she had seen a small beach near the parking lot so she made her way

down there. She ran along the beach as the sun rose and picked up a shell that caught her eye

to bring back to Jughead.

Jughead woke up and Betty wasn’t in bed, but a note on her pillow instead.

_Out for a run. Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Betty_

Jughead smiled and got ready for the day. It was Saturday, the day Archie was going to propose to Veronica, and he knew Betty was going to wear a light green dress, so Jughead chose a green S t shirt and dark jeans. He put his beanie on his head and walked downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic on ao3, so thanks for reading, I guess! :)


End file.
